


Solstizio d'Inverno

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Racconto di Natale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra i capelli era un’esplosione di fiori rossi, di bacche perlacee e purpuree, di foglie verdi o scarlatte e di spine: Amaryllis, vischio, agrifoglio e biancospino, Euphorbia…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstizio d'Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit  
> Genere: Slash - Introspettivo - Romantico  
> Rating: Per Tutti  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Dedica: a Nykyo che mi ha ispirata, a chi ha accettato e seguito il prompt: "OTP a Natale", e a tutte le amiche con cui condivido questo fandom

**Solstizio d’inverno**  
  
Tra i capelli era un’esplosione di fiori rossi, di bacche perlacee e purpuree, di foglie verdi o scarlatte e di spine: Amaryllis, vischio, agrifoglio e biancospino, Euphorbia…  
Sparsi con meravigliosa armonia tra i biondissimi capelli di un chiarore astrale, sembravano simmetrici, in rigoroso ordine.  
Poi all’improvviso l’esplosione fresca di un bulbo di Amaryllis, la vellutata grazia di una stella di Euphorbia, fiorivano sul manto dorato con la stessa capricciosa bellezza di un prato selvatico.  
Dietro la grata della propria cella, improbabile prigioniero, Thorin Scudodiquercia assisteva cupo a quello splendido spettacolo, a quel fulgido germinare. Avvertiva sempre, anche durante le poche ore di sonno, quell’effluvio stordente, quel bagliore floreale: un miracolo che nel periodo buio del Solstizio d’Inverno sembrava per reazione farsi più luminoso, fragrante e sfacciato.  
Fasciato in una sontuosa veste di broccato verde, Thranduil era parte stessa della natura, insieme armonioso ed eccessivo, incontenibile e delicato, mentre con passo regale percorreva per l’ennesima volta i corridoi sotterranei in prossimità delle prigioni.  
Thorin sbuffò. Si sentiva molto stanco. Spesso, in quel periodo dell’anno, si sentiva sopraffare da un’insopprimibile malinconia.  
Dava la colpa alle giornate più brevi, ma forse non era soltanto quello. Forse un antico dolore, non riusciva a ricordare. Lo stupiva però l’idea che aveva avuto di collegare il proprio umore all’alternarsi di luce e oscurità. I Nani vivono nell’oscurità.  
Il loro duro cuore resiste alle più immani fatiche, ai più indicibili dolori.  
Il Principe di Erebor, però, non era mai stato un nano come gli altri. Sebbene fosse capace di grandi prove di forza, e avesse dato più volte dimostrazione di grande tenacia e di incrollabile volontà, risultava comunque vulnerabile a cose che per molti altri erano indifferenti. La bellezza. La luce.  
«Per quanto tempo ancora dovrò assistere al tuo inutile girovagare? Fino a che punto arriva la tua vanità? » gridò all’improvviso in direzione del sovrano. Il signore degli Elfi si arrestò di fronte alla cella del suo prigioniero. Con un’occhiata gelida e un obliquo sorriso si rivolse a lui: «Sei libero di girovagare anche tu, Thorin Scudodiquercia. Non fingere di non saperlo »  
«Non sono libero di lasciare la tua Reggia »  
«Sei sotto la mia protezione. Questo limita la tua libertà. Ma aumenta la sicurezza tua e della tua gente »  
Thorin scosse la testa, un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra un po’ tese «Sono libero di raggiungere le tue stanze »  
Thranduil dardeggiò uno sguardo indignato, e rimase un momento in silenzio.  
Poi spalancò la porta della cella. Fu sufficiente un solo elegante gesto della mano, poiché la porta non era serrata.  
Si guardò intorno, ignorando il nano. Poi: «Qualcuno ti obbliga a farmi visita? » chiese con freddezza, e posando finalmente lo sguardo su di lui.  
Thorin alzò leggermente il mento «No, mio signore… ma le notti in questo periodo dell’anno sono insopportabilmente lunghe e scure… » rispose il Nano con aria insolente.  
«Oh, molto bene… - disse Thranduil distrattamente – Vuol dire che lascerò anche qui una piccola, futile magia… Uno dei trucchi in cui mi diletto in queste lunghe, interminabili notti…» Con noncuranza posò un oggetto sul piccolo tavolo dove Thorin consumava i propri pasti.  
Si trattava di un delicato bicchiere di vetro, all’interno del quale erano sospese certe luci verdi, fosforescenti. Lucciole, apparentemente.  
Fresche luci che restavano a mezz’aria per brevi istanti palpitanti, per poi zigzagare nello stretto spazio all’interno del vetro, ma senza mai scontrarsi, perfette e sincronizzate come un gruppo di ballerine.  
Lucciole, assurdamente fuori stagione.  
E, a quanto pare, incapaci di lasciare il bicchiere, sebbene questo non avesse alcun coperchio.  
Thorin era confuso.  
*  
C’era un ricordo molto indefinito, che risaliva alla sua infanzia, e che pure nella sua vaghezza riusciva a portarlo addirittura sull’orlo delle lacrime. La notte… un senso di oppressione e di estraneità… La percezione, questa sì nettissima, di una privazione, di un forzato distacco. E lui, piccolissimo, ricordava di aver rivolto gli occhi all’oscuro cielo notturno e di aver provato un’inspiegabile paura.  
Poi, nel silenzio buio e profondo, inatteso s’era materializzato un miracolo, nella forma di un evento che in inverno era impossibile: la luce danzante di una miriade di lucciole, o tali gli erano sembrate, in un’aria che all’improvviso percepiva tiepida e profumata, come in una sera estiva.  
Il giovanissimo nano aveva agitato le manine aperte, nel tentativo di afferrarne una. Ma invano.  
Una figura luminosa, una bionda creatura su un cavallo di un bianco abbacinante, aveva attraversato l’oscurità senza far rumore, in un pulviscolo stellare, un incanto di grazia e fosforo, di cui le piccole creature erano parte viva.  
Poi l’incredibile cavaliere era scomparso, inghiottito dall’oscurità alla prima curva del sentiero che stava percorrendo. L’aria era tornata vuota e fredda. Lasciando il piccolo nano sorpreso, ma senza più paura.  
*  
Riaprì gli occhi, smarrito. Mirkwood era piena di profumi, anche se era inverno. I fruscii delle creature notturne si alternavano e si sovrapponevano, affiancandosi su frequenze diverse come gli strumenti di un’orchestra.. E la notte della Foresta era punteggiata di luci verdi e d’argento, che filtravano anche nelle segrete dall’alta finestra. Thorin inspirò a fondo, percorse con lo sguardo la seducente figura dell’altro.  
Thranduil e la notte…  
Lo immaginò nudo sotto le lenzuola. Naturalmente sveglio, come ogni altro elfo, e in attesa  
del suo amante. Immaginò il serico splendore della sua pelle, il tenue bagliore dei chiari capelli, esaltato dalla candida luce lunare.  
Così bello, privo di qualsiasi ornamento, nella sua purezza disarmante.  
Tornando alla realtà presente, lo fissò. «Come sapevi?» chiese. Thranduil distolse lo sguardo. « È solo un trucco, nano. Non ci sono lucciole in inverno.» si schermì.  
Ma lo sguardo di Thorin lo attirò e lo incatenò a sé.  
  
«Vieni qui – disse il nano aggrappandosi con le mani forti alla scia luminosa di quei capelli – lascia stare i trucchi ». Il fulgido sguardo di stella brillò freddo nella penombra, ma si addolcì man mano che i loro volti si avvicinavano. Infine, seduto quasi scomposto sulla panca nella piccola cella, i capelli sul viso, Thranduil si lasciò baciare. Le sue mani eleganti si strinsero sulla tunica leggera di Thorin, le dita ruvide dell’altro allentarono sul petto la veste di broccato del re degli Elfi.  
Le tenere luci verdi lasciarono il bicchiere, danzarono un attimo nell’aria, disegnando nel buio le lettere di uno sconosciuto alfabeto. Poi svanirono.  
  



End file.
